Chasseur du Destin
by Los Azulgrana
Summary: Cho Khuhyun, seorang militer yang membelot dan menjadi anggota kelompok mafia nomor 1 di Korea. Sebuah misi mempertemukannya dengan Choi Siwon, pengusaha muda yang menjadi incaran banyak musuhnya. Warning: Wonkyu, yaoi, action fic. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chasseur du Destin**

**Warning : Crack pair, yaoi, typo(s), dll.**

**Summary : Cho Khuhyun, seorang militer yang membelot dan menjadi anggota kelompok mafia nomor 1 di Korea. Sebuah misi mempertemukannya dengan Choi Siwon, pengusaha muda yang menjadi incaran banyak musuhnya.**

**.**

**.**

**~'~'~'~'~**

Di tengah teriknya sinar matahari terlihat sesosok namja yang terdampar dan tidak sadarkan diri di tepian pantai wilayah perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam militer itu penuh dengan bercak darah yang bersumber dari perut dan punggungnya. Pantai itu sepi sehingga kecil kemungkinannya ada orang yang akan menemukan dan menyelamatkannya di tempat tersebut karena camp militer juga berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Jemari tangannya sedikit tergerak menandakan bahwa dirinya telah tersadar. Detik berikutnya datang seorang namja lain yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna merah maroon datang menghampirinya, lalu bersama temannya yang lain, dibawalah namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu kedalam sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz Slr. Mc Laren berwarna silver lalu mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kawasan pantai.

.

.

.

Lee Soo Man, seorang kepala pemerintahan divisi pertahanan dan keamanan terlihat berjalan tergesa di lorong gedung milik pemerintah. Dia lalu memasuki ruang rapat yang biasanya dipakai oleh para petinggi untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang bersifat penting namun mendesak dan perlu waktu penyelesaian secepat mungkin.

"Bisa tolong anda jelaskan bagaimana latar belakang hal ini bisa terjadi, Tuan Sooman?" tanya salah satu birokrat bernama Im Yong Soo.

Yang ditanya lalu menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna krem kehadapan Yong Soo. "Disana ada bukti-bukti yang menegaskan bahwa intelijen asing tengah memata-matai riset alutsista antara Korea Selatan dengan Republik Indonesia. Tujuan pasti dari hal tersebut dapat diperkirakan bahwa pihak lain berusaha mencari kelemahan kedua belah pihak lalu pada saat yang tepat mereka akan menyerang." Jelas Sooman kepada Yongsoo.

"Bagaimana anda tahu pasti hal ini akan terjadi?" tanya Yongsoo.

Sebelum menjawab, tampak seringai tipis diwajah Sooman tapi tak sampai sedetik ekspresi itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. "Serangan mendadak di wilayah perbatasan itu menandakan bahwa hal ini akan dapat terjadi, tetapi anda masih dapat mencegahnya." Ujarnya.

Tampak Yongsoo tengah mempertimbangkan sejenak ucapan Sooman. Lalu interupsi datang dari seorang birokrat yang lain. "Jika kita bertindak tanpa ada bukti yang kuat, dikhawatirkan hal ini malah akan menyulut kontroversi kedua negara. Lagipula, kenapa anda bisa begitu yakin kalau pelaku penyerangan adalah Korea Utara?. Wilayah perbatasan tidak selalu menandakan bahwa pelaku berasal dari daerah tersebut" Tanyanya kepada Sooman.

Lee Sooman tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi hal itu tidak terlaksana karena Yongsoo mulai menyetujui rencananya.

"Demi keamanan dan pertahanan Korea Selatan, aku menyetujui rencanamu untuk hal itu. Segera kau persiapkan pasukan dan aku mempercayakan hal ini padamu, Sooman." Ucap Yongsoo.

"Tapi tuan, jika anda melakukan hal ini, dikhawatirkan terjadi spekulasi –"

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga kedaulatan negara ini harus tetap terjaga." Kata Yongsoo meyakinkan bawahannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya permisi tuan Yongsoo." Lee Sooman lalu membungkuk penuh rasa hormat kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu besar.

**~'~'~'~'~'~**

Namja yang tadi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itupun kini terbangun disebuah kamar yang luas bernuansa krem dan merah dengan interior klasik abad pertengahan. Dia lalu duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran spring bed berukuran king size itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar." Ucap seseorang yang datang. Orang yang sama yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Dia membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu hangat lalu meletakkannya di laci meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tak sadarkan diri dan tubuhmu penuh luka?." Tanya namja ini yang ternyata bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Kemarin malam, ada serangan yang berasal dari laut perbatasan. Tubuhku terluka karena serangan itu." Kemudian dia menceritakan kronologis terjadinya serangan tadi.

.

.

**JDUAARRR!**

Suara ledakan granat yang berasal dari tengah laut mengalihkan perhatian para marinir yang tengah bertugas disana.

"Apa itu tadi serangan?" tanya salah seorang anggota kepada yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir para nelayan sudah tidak diperbolehkan menangkap ikan dengan pukat." Jawab yang lain.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengecek bukan? Ayo, siapa yang mau ikut?." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lalu diikuti beberapa anggota lain.

Kyuhyun dan anggota yang lain lalu menuruni kapal patroli marinir dan menuju arah ledakan tadi menggunakan speedboat. Tak lupa juga dia membawa senjatanya. Baru beberapa meter dia melaju, serangan granat kembali menghujam dan kali ini disertai peluru. Kyuhyun sempat melihat kapal yang melakukan serangan itu, terlihat simbol bendera negaranya di kapal tersebut. Tembak-tembakan pun tak terhindarkan. Entah sudah berapa banyak butir peluru diluncurkan dan granat yang dilemparkan.

**DOORR! DOR DOR DOR DOR!**

**DDUUAARRR!**

Salah seorang rekannya berusaha melakukan diplomasi dengan pihak tersebut. Dari suara speaker, dapat didengar dengan jelas suara rekannya yang berbicara dan meminta kejelasan akan hal ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja karena kapal itu masih terus meluncurkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya kawan-kawannya tiba-tiba banyak yang rubuh karena tertembak sniper yang tidak diketahui lokasinya berada.

**SIIINNGGG**

Peluru dari sniper itu juga sempat melubangi perut dan punggungnya, tapi sebelum itu semakin banyak, dia menceburkan dirinya kedalam air laut dan berenang berusaha menghindar. Beruntung gelapnya malam dan bayangan dari kapal patroli marinir menyamarkan geraknya untuk menyelamatkan diri menuju tepian pantai.

.

.

"Lalu saat aku sadar, tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di tempat ini." Ucapnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mungkinkah itu serangan yang dilakukan oleh pihak asing tetapi mereka menggunakan modus seperti itu agar mengira bahwa pelaku penyerangan adalah orang dalam?." Tanya Donghae yang kemudian dijawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulihkan keadaanmu dulu. Jangan lupa memakan bubur yang sudah kusediakan dan beristirahatlah sampai kondisimu fit kembali. Setelah itu kau bisa menemuiku di ruang tengah." Kata Donghae yang diakhiri oleh senyum terbaiknya.

"Mm... terima kasih. Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Lee Donghae dan kau dapat memanggilku Donghae." Jawabnya sambil masih terus mempertahankan senyumnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

Malamnya di markas besar Angkatan Laut Korea Selatan, Lee Sooman tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk rencananya malam ini. Setelah melakukan briefing dengan para anggota marinir lain, dia menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggunya ditengah hutan. Sooman lalu menghampiri dan menjabat tangan orang tersebut.

"Apakah rencanamu sudah mulai menunjukkan keberhasilan, Tuan Sooman?." Tanya orang tersebut mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat rupanya mereka mudah sekali tertipu oleh kata-kataku." Jawabnya.

"Setelah ini, kuharap kau bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan apa yang kelak akan terjadi, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkanmu untuk misi selanjutnya."

"Benarkah? Kira-kira misi yang seperti apa Tuan Alfred?." Tanya Sooman.

"Membunuh Choi Siwon..."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N : Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Screenplays. Saya harap reader sekalian sudi menuangkan segala kritik ataupun saran kedalam kotak review yang ada dibawah. Mianhae kalo ada typo(s).**

**Oh iya, sekedar catatan, Im Yong Soo itu saya ngambil nama personifikasi Korea Selatan dari anime Hetalia. Nama Alfred (Alfred F. Jones) juga termasuk, dan dia itu personifikasinya Amerika. Kayaknya para readers udah mulai bisa menebak siapa troublemaker yang sebenarnya **

**Untuk kelanjutan cerita, saya serahkan keputusan ini kepada banyaknya jumlah reviewer yang bersedia memberi review.**

**Sekian, arigatou gozaimashita :D**

**Molto grazie**

**Jaa ne**

**Au revoir~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseyo, readers! ^^**

**Saya udah bikin chap 2 nya nih, moga aja reader suka karena saya update kilat. UPDATE KILAT, sesuai permintaan :D**

**Btw saya ngerasa aneh sama judulnya, takutnya entar kaga nyambung sama isi -,- cuz dikelas tiba-tiba ada ide buat bikin fic, yaudah akhirnya saya bikin seadanya. Bukannya ngerjakan autocad malah nulis fic, ckckck... tampak dan potonganku belum jadi2 kan? Apalagi detail?. Belum lagi tugas praktek yang gambar manual itu, terus KWU yang bikin produk dan disuruh jualan, UAS yang bentar lagi dateng, dan tugas2 lain dari guru mapel... (OAO')a**

**Kelas XII ini makin stres ajeee... Aaaarrghh –(dibungkam kyuhyun)**

Yosh... happy reading minna! ^^

**Chasseur du Destin**

Chapter 2.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~

.

.

"Apakah rencanamu sudah mulai menunjukkan keberhasilan, Tuan Sooman?." Tanya orang tersebut mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat rupanya mereka mudah sekali tertipu oleh kata-kataku." Jawabnya.

"Setelah ini, kuharap kau bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan apa yang kelak akan terjadi, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkanmu untuk misi selanjutnya."

"Benarkah? Kira-kira misi yang seperti apa Tuan Alfred?." Tanya Sooman.

"Membunuh Choi Siwon..."

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, kini berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah seperti yang tadi diinstruksikan oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor rumah bergaya eropa dengan pilar-pilar besar yang berjejer kokoh disampingnya, warna cat dinding yang keemasan, ornamen klasik yang menghiasi dinding, hiasan berupa patung ataupun lukisan dan tak lupa pula karpet merah yang membentang sepanjang dia berjalan. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dia bisa berada di dalam rumah –atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai istana ini.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara percakapan orang lain dan semakin jelas terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dan mendapati Donghae tengah duduk bersantai di sofa dekat perapian. Dia terlihat berbincang dengan orang yang ada di telefon menggunakan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya Donghae mengakhiri perbincangan saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun jadi kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Mau minum teh?" Kata Donghae menawarkan sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkirnya.

"Eh, ya terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Donghae sambil menyeruput cangkir teh nya.

Hening beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Lee Donghae, aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau sudah bermurah hati mau menyelamatkanku. Tapi kau pasti juga tahu kalau aku memiliki kewajiban di luar, selain pekerjaanku sebagai tentara tentu. Jadi besok aku akan kembali pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyeruput kembali tehnya.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Itu justru akan membahayakanmu." Jawaban Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae lalu melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, mereka itu berusaha membunuhmu, atau dengan kata lain mengurangi jumlah pasukan tentara yang tersedia." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu benar? Lalu, jika itu benar maka apa maksudnya?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja mendapat informasi jika ada infiltrasi pihak asing dalam militer. Kau pasti berpikir kalau penyerangan itu dilakukan oleh Korea Utara bukan? Mengingat wilayah yang cukup strategis untuk dijadikan sasaran. Tetapi, lambang bendera Korea Selatan itu cukup sebagai alasan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Dia lalu bangkit dan melampiaskan kekesalan. "Jadi kau anggap kalau itu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan negara?! Aku tak akan semudah itu mempercayai kata-katamu!." Kyuhyun segera berbalik tapi kata-kata Donghae berikutnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

" –Kau kenal Lee Sooman kan?." Tanyanya.

Raut muka Kyuhyun berubah ketika mendengar nama orang itu disebut. "Ada apa dengan dia?."

"Dia lah yang kumaksud sebagai infiltran." Jawab Donghae kemudian dia berjalan kearah meja mengambil file ber map merah dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Lihat ini."

Kyuhyun menerimanya. Alisnya bertaut saat membaca informasi –yang sebetulnya rahasia tentang identitas asli Lee Sooman. Mulai dari tanggal lahir hingga jenjang pendidikan terakhir. "Disini pendidikan terakhirnya adalah kedokteran tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi komandan? Pengalamannya masuk ke akademi militer juga tidak ada?." Kyuhyun memasang wajah heran.

"Disitulah anehnya. Sekarang, bagaimana bisa jika seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengenyam pelatihan militer tiba-tiba bisa menjadi pimpinan?."

Kyuhyun menyetujui pernyataan Donghae. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut. Jika itu memang benar maka hal itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu yang dari tadi selalu mengusik pikirannya. Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin, tunangan yang bulan depan akan resmi menjadi 'istri' dari Cho Kyuhyun. Mengingat Korea Selatan masih belum melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, maka mereka akan menggelar resepsi pernikahan di Negeri Kincir Angin.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas dan sebaiknya malam ini juga aku harus pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan map itu diatas meja. "Terima kasih Donghae." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk penuh hormat dan disertai senyum khasnya.

"Ya, kalau itu keputusanmu baiklah. Yesung?." Panggil Donghae kepada seseorang yang bernama Yesung, lalu keluarlah sesosok pria manis dengan pakaian formal yakni stelan jas berwarna hitam, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, semuanya berwarna hitam kecuali kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sebuah film Men in Black.

"Dia pengawal pribadiku, aku percayakan dia untuk mengantarmu selamat sampai rumah. Apakah kau keberatan Kyuhyun?." Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:05 malam. Seorang namja terlihat gelisah sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Dia tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Setelah mendengar berita tentang tewasnya banyak anggota marinir yang sedang bertugas, hal itu membuatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan tunangannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Hal ini tidak bisa membuatnya tidur secara nyenyak selama 2 malam.

"Kyuhyun, kau kemana saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu eoh?." Sungmin tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi.

**TIING TONGG**

"Kyuhyun! Mungkinkah?." Sungmin kemudian berlari kearah pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau b –" kata-katanya terhenti saat dia menyadari jika yang datang bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan anggota marinir yang lain.

"Oh, maaf aku kira anda Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tak apa. Jadi, apa Kyuhyun ada disini?." Tanya seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang ternyata adalah Lee Sooman.

"Tidak, sejak insiden itu aku bahkan tak tahu keadaannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?." Tanya Sungmin sambil matanya berkaca-kaca.

Yang ditanya tak segera menjawab. Sungmin semakin khawatir dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana paman? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, tolong..." Kali ini Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

Tujuan Lee Sooman kesini adalah untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun, karena ketika didata kembali anggota-anggota yang tewas ternyata hanya satu orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya yakni Cho Kyuhyun. Sooman harus memastikan jika Kyuhyun ikut tewas atau setidaknya dia sendiri yang harus menghabisinya karena jika tidak, dikhawatirkan dia akan membocorkan pembelotan ini ke orang lain, termasuk pada orang yang dihadapannya ini.

Atau lebih baik jika dia membunuhnya ditempat.

Tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak kiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang saat itu tak bisa mengontrol diri masih terus terisak dengan punggung yang bergetar. Wajah Sungmin mendongak dan bunny eyes itupun menatap pria yang ada didepannya. Dia masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku yakin jika dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin dia sekarang tengah merindukanmu di suatu tempat yang jauh..." Sungmin merasa lututnya lemas, tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Kini ia benar-benar yakin dengan pikiran negatifnya yang secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah tiada.

"Jadi lebih baik..." tangan itu terulur kesamping mengambil sesuatu dibalik jaket hitamnya.

"Kalau kau juga ikut mati!"

**DOR!**

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria didepannya, tubuhnya telah ambruk kebelakang dengan peluru yang menembus jantungnya. Darah mengalir deras membasahi tubuh dan lantai dibawahnya, menimbulkan genagan merah pekat dengan bau anyir khas darah.

.

.

.

'Daritadi perasaanku tidak enak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' Batin Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menoleh kearah jalan lalu kembali menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, atau bahkan sudah terjadi.

**DOR!**

"Suara apa itu tadi?" Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

"Aku tak yakin tapi terdengar seperti suara senjata." Ya, bagaimana bisa terdengar suara senjata api jika di kompleks perumahan seperti ini. Hanya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kyuhyun, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk sebuah rumah di persimpangan jalan dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Disana."

Yesung mempercepat sedikit laju mobilnya dan dari jarak sekitar 20 meter dapat dilihat seseorang yang keluar dari rumah itu, sepertinya tergesa-gesa dan itu terlihat dari caranya berlari.

"Mungkinkah itu pencuri?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari mobil segera setelah Yesung memberhentikan mobilnya. Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan firasat buruk yang daritadi membayanginya, Kyuhyun langsung saja mendobrak pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin, orang yang sangat ia cintai, meninggal dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri dan memeluk jasadnya sambil berteriak histeris.

"MINNIE, MINNIE! SADARLAH MINNIE! AKU SUDAH ADA DISINI SEKARANG! HEY, AYO BANGUN... BUKALAH MATAMU DAN LIHAT AKU, SUNGMIN, LEE SUNGMIN...!" Kyuhyun menangis dan berteriak histeris sejadinya. Mengabaikan bahwa teriakannya mampu membangunkan penghuni kompleks yang lain, tapi ia tak peduli. Orang yang selama ini menjadi motivator hidupnya telah berpulang menghadap Sang Pencipta, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia.

Yesung pun berusaha mengejar orang yang keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun tadi. "Damn! Cepat sekali larinya!" dia menggerutu pelan sambil terus mengejar orang itu. Diperempatan jalan, dari arah jam 9 Yesung melihatnya memasuki sebuah mobil lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Beruntung ada lampu jalan yang memberikan cahaya dan menyorot wajah sang pelaku. Yesung tahu siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya di kota London, disebuah kantor berita terbesar di negeri itu terlihat seorang namja dari ras asiatic mongoloid yang berwajah tampan tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya. Jari-jarinya lincah mengetikkan kata diatas keyboard laptopnya. Setelah itu dia membereskan peralatannya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja. Sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu, handphone nya berdering menandakan ada telefon masuk.

"Halo." Sapanya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Choi Siwon." Ujar seseorang diseberang telefon.

Siwon mengernyit, merasa tak pernah mengenal suara ini sebelumnya. "Siapa kau?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari lawan bicaranya. "Haha, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu jadi kau tak perlu terlalu penasaran dengan siapa aku."

**TUT**

Sambungan telefon pun terputus dan itu membuat Siwon memikirkan kembali kalimat terakhir orang tersebut. Membuatnya resah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Haha gimana makin ribet yak? Ini masih baru permulaan dan belum mencapai klimaks. Untuk identitas Donghae itu saya simpan buat chapter berikutnya karena si ikan yang berperan penting disini.**

**Jujur saya gak tega bikin Sungmin meninggal T.T tapi sesekali saya ingin menyiksa main chara~ whahahahaha *tawa kyuubi* *diamaterasu itachi* well, jadi nanti pairingnya WonKyu, Kyuhyun jadi Uke :3**

**Sudikah readers memberi ****REVIEW**** pada fic saya ini demi seorang Pelajar yang akhir2 ini ikut2an terjangkit virus GALAU dari teman2nya gara2 TUGAS dan UJIAN? Review membuatku bersemangat da-ze! :D**

**Yong-soo: Itu logatku da-ze! Logat berasal dari Korea da-ze! :D**

**Gw: WTF lah! *lempar korsel ke russia biar dipukul pake pipa(?)***

**Oh iya, sekalian mau ucapin SELAMAT TAHUN BARU HIJRIAH buat yang Muslim :D *Telat...* Good bye 1433 Hijriah, Welcome 1434 Hijriah ^^**

**Au revoir~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong chingudeul! Saya kembali :D jujur saya terharu kalo ternyata chingu masih mau ngasih review ke fic saya... Huwaa gamshamnida ^^ *kissu reader satu2***

**Dan, masih banyak yang ragu ya pairing di fic ini tu sapa. Oke, fic ini pairingnya "WonKyu" gak kebalik-balik. Mianhaeyo kemaren Sungmin aku jadiin gitu, mian banget yaa.. T.T**

**Ohya kemaren ada yang tanya kalo author itu namja ato yeoja? Author ini yeoja, fujoshi akut pula. Salahkan keadaan kelas author yang tambah bikin sifat ke-fujoshi-an saya makin kumat (u.u)**

**Di chapter ini identitas Donghae bakal kejawab loh~~ *evil smirk* yang menantikan WonKyu scenes, di chapter 4 aja ya, mian...**

**Yaudah deh segini aja curcolannya, ntar kebanyakan malah gak mulai2 nih.. oke!**

**Happy Reading ! ^_^**

**Chasseur du Destin**

Di area parkir yang lenggang, Choi Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan tergesa, seolah ia dikejar sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. ini dialaminya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika ia secara resmi menjadi pewaris tunggal dari seluruh saham milik ayahnya, Mr. Choi. Ia menggantikan peran ayahnya sebagai direktur perusahaan disebabkan ayahnya memang harus sudah pensiun dari pekerjaan dan menikmati masa tuanya yang tenang. Dunia persaingan memang tak semudah yang Ia kira sebelumnya, apalagi jika kau memiliki segudang aset dari berbagai sektor usaha yang membuatmu menjadi seorang miliarder sekaliber Choi Siwon.

Nyawanya sering menjadi pertaruhan sejak ia menolak untuk melakukan kontrak kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan real estate ternama dari California serta penolakannya terhadap sokongan dana dari bank terbesar di Swiss, meskipun hal itu akan membuat untung usahanya secara drastis tapi juga akan menimbulkan hutang yang tak terkira mengingat bunga yang diberikan lumayan besar. Sejujurnya, Siwon merasa muak dengan sistem ekonomi kapitalis yang seperti itu, karena uang hanya berputar pada segelintir tangan orang-orang yang besar dan berkuasa. Dengan kata lain 'siapa yang kuat dia yang akan bertahan' seolah meniru sistem seleksi alam pada suatu populasi makhluk. Sayangnya manusia meniru sistem yang berlaku pada binatang. Karena merasa dipermalukan, maka pihak yang memberikan penawaran berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya, walau dengan berbagai cara sekalipun.

Dari jarak 50 meter tempatnya berdiri dapat dilihat mobil Bugatti Veyron miliknya terparkir di sudut parkiran. Siwon memasukkan tangannya ke saku kiri dalam jas abu-abunya –seolah mengambil sesuatu, dan memang benar, dia kini mengeluarkan senjata revolver untuk berjaga-jaga. Jaraknya dengan mobilnya kini hanya terpaut sekitar 20 meter, tapi sebuah pukulan melayang dari arah belakang pemuda itu dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Siwon jatuh terduduk namun tetap mempertahankan posisi siaga. Segera ia melepaskan tembakan pertama kearah kaki si penyerang, namun dengan sigap dia melompat kebelakang. Detik berikutnya, Siwon menerima pukulan telak tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Si penyerang lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon yang kini berjarak sekitar 6 meter dihadapannya.

"Heh, aku ingin bermain-main dulu sebelum mengakhiri hidupmu." Ucap orang tadi dengan nada sinis. Dia mengeluarkan senjata air gun nya, bersiap duel satu lawan satu dengan Siwon.

Mata onyx Siwon menatap tajam pria didepannya ini. Dia tau orang itu. Orang yang berkali-kali menimbulkan masalah bagi keluarganya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Sooman. Pembunuh bayaran dengan berbagai macam latar belakang samaran.

"Kita lihat siapa yang terkuat." Balas Siwon kemudian memuntahkan isi peluru dari revolver yang digenggamnya kearah target utama.

**DOR..! DOR! DOR...!**

Sooman berusaha menghindar dari terjangan peluru milik Siwon, lalu dia berlindung dibalik mobil ferrari yang terparkir disitu. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon masih mempertahankan posisi siaganya, lalu ia pun juga membalas dengan melakukan serangan yang sama.

**DOR! DOR!**

Dua peluru telah ia muntahkan dari moncong airgun nya tapi tak ada yang melukai tubuh sasarannya. Lalu keduanya saling terlibat baku tembak dimana Sooman terjebak pada keadaan yang terjepit dengan berkali-kali harus berpindah dari berlindung di mobil satu ke mobil yang lain.

**DOR!**

Hingga akhirnya satu tembakan dari revolver milik Siwon mengenai bahu kanan sang musuh. Ia jatuh terjerembab dengan darah mengucur deras dari bahu kanannya. Jeda itu membuat Siwon segera mempercepat larinya menuju mobil Bugatti kesayangannya dan langsung tancap gas dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sooman yang kesakitan menahan luka di bahu kanannya.

~oOo~

Tiga hari pasca insiden terbunuhnya Lee Sungmin di kediamannya sendiri. Di salah satu ruangan dengan desain interior bergaya minimalis itu terlihat sesosok namja dengan stelan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans tengah terduduk diatas sofa dengan warna putih yang senada dengan kemejanya. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh, seolah meratapi akan kepergian kekasihnya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup ini, walaupun dia masih tidak dapat melupakan calon 'istri'nya begitu saja.

Suara ketukan pintu hotel menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kyuhyun lalu bangkit menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia melihat seorang namja yang telah menyelamatkannya –Donghae, tersenyum dihadapannya. Ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang biasa –tanda jika ia masih dirundung kesedihan.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap kan?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

Sejak insiden tiga hari lalu Donghae tidak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumahnya, takut jika nanti dia akan kembali diincar dan dibunuh. Donghae lalu memesan sebuah kamar hotel untuk Kyuhyun menginap selama beberapa hari kedepan karena dia sendiri yang menginginkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Donghae tau bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, karena hal itu dulu juga pernah menimpanya. Ya, Donghae masih ingat saat-saat terakhir dia bersama kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

JDUUAARR...! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Donghae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena mendengar suara ledakan dan senjata api saling bersahutan dari luar. Dia lalu segera bangkit dan mengambil persenjataan yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati, dia keluar kamar dan menuju pintu utama. Tak disangka segerombolan pasukan berseragam lengkap dengan helm dan perisai menyebar masuk kedalam villa orang tuanya. Donghae segera bersembunyi dibalik patung besar yang berdekatan dengan tangga. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa persembunyiannya kali ini akan diketahui oleh pihak kepolisian.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya akan keadaan kedua orang tuanya, maka ia pun segera berlari melewati lorong villa yang luas itu menuju kamar orang tuanya. Tepat saat ia berada didepan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, dia mendengar suara senjata api dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

DOR! DOR!

Hati Donghae mencelos mendengar suara tembakan itu. Dia lalu segera mendobrak pintu dan mengacungkan AK-47 yang legendaris kepada siapa saja yang ia temui di ruangan itu.

DOR!

Tembakannya tepat mengenai ulu hati sang pelaku. Dia jatuh terjerembab tak jauh dari sisi kedua orang tua Donghae. Donghae segera menghampiri sang pelaku tersebut dengan tatapan kebencian yang sangat kentara dikedua matanya. Saat Donghae menatap wajah sang pelaku dibalik helm berkaca, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah itu.

Wajah Lee Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

Senjata yang digenggamnya erat kini jatuh ke lantai, dan diikuti oleh badannya yang tiba-tiba lemas sehingga tak sanggup hanya untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri. Ia berlutut di hadapan mayat kedua orang tuanya dan tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah sekarat. Mulut itu menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya kepada Donghae.

"Donghae, maaf...kan aku, aku...sungguh tidak ta...hu jika, mere...ka orang..tua...mu." ucapnya sambil terbata.

Donghae tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Isak tangisnya membuatnya sulit untuk berucap. Bahunya bergetar hebat bukti bahwa dia menahan tangis yang hendak meledak.

"Cepa...t per..gi lah da...ri si...ni, sebe...lum para... polisi i..tu mene...mukan...mu" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Sa...rang...hae...yo, Donghae-ah..." Kalimat terakhir itu bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk sekaligus mengantar kepergiannya.

"Hyukjae, Hyukjae! Bangun! Ayolah bangun Hyukkie...!" Donghae menangis sejadinya sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, lalu beralih ke jasad umma dan appa nya, lalu dia mencium kening kedua orang tuanya dan yang terakhir kecupan singkat pada bibir Eunhyuk.

"Selamat tinggal, Umma, Appa, Hyukkie..." Donghae lalu berlalu meninggalkan jasad ketiga orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tak disadari, bulir air mata menetes dari kedua mata Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan ganjil ini pun segera menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Donghae, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Donghae pelan.

"Eh, aku? Tidak... hanya tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan masa laluku." Donghae lalu menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Kyuhyun masih menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae.

"Yah, betul... aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Donghae meyakinkan.

Dari kedua bola matanya, dapat dilihat bahwa Donghae menyimpan luka lama. Luka yang hanya ia pendam selama dua tahun lamanya. Kyuhyun menjadi iba dengan sosok pria yang biasanya selalu ceria dihadapannya kini bagai rapuh tak berdaya.

"Ayo cepat, kita segera pergi dari sini." Kata-kata Donghae menyadarkan Kyuhyun, lalu mereka segera keluar dengan Kyuhyun yang menyeret sebuah koper besar berwarna biru tua.

~oOo~

Di dalam mobil mercedez bens silver yang dikendarai oleh Donghae, atmosfir yang tercipta antara keduanya saling hening, keduanya sama-sama saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang berjalan mulus diatas aspal jalanan kota Seoul. Kyuhyun menengok kearah Donghae dan mendapati tatapan pria itu seolah kosong. Kyuhyun lalu memulai membuka percakapan.

"Donghae?"

"Ya?" Donghae menoleh sebentar kearah Kyuhyun sebelum memfokuskan diri lagi untuk menyetir.

"Kita akan kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Donghae lupa untuk memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka saat ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kerumahku. Mianhae tadi aku lupa untuk memberitahumu." Jawab Donghae.

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa cari tempat tinggal baru dan pekerjaan baru? Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" Donghae diberondong pertanyaan oleh Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku merekrutmu menjadi anggotaku."

Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. "Anggota apa Donghae? Jangan membuatku bingung dengan jawabanmu." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sebal. Donghae terkikir geli melihat tingkah rekan yang disebelahnya ini yang kadang seperti anak kecil.

"Merekrutmu sebagai anggota organisasiku. Aku ini mafia." Donghae menjawab dengan ringan.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencerna jawaban Donghae, setelah itu dia kembali berucap "Kau... tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" jawabnya. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya terpotong oleh Omongan Donghae. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Mobil yang dikendarai mereka berdua telah sampai pada sebuah rumah yang besar. Kyuhyun menatap kagum pada halaman depan rumah Donghae yang luas. Rumah besar dengan dua lantai dan didominasi oleh warna putih dengan dua pilar tinggi besar yang menyangga, ukiran relief di beberapa dinding bercat putih marmer itu menambah keindahan arsitektur bangunan tersebut. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat air mancur dengan tinggi kira-kira 3 meter dan berdiameter sekitar 4 meter, tanaman dengan berbagai jenis tertata dengan apik dan terawat dengan baik. Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya tetap di pintu utama rumah tersebut lalu dia dan Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

"Selamat datang Tuan Aiden." Sapa salah seorang pelayan yang membungkuk hormat.

Di hadapannya saat ini ada beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mereka membungkuk dengan hormat pada Tuannya –Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa kikuk dengan situasi ini, dia merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba disambut layaknya tamu terhormat.

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun pun segera mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang terletak di samping kiri dari pintu utama.

Donghae duduk di kursi kebesarannya sementara Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan penawaranku tadi?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan bersedia bergabung dengan kelompok mafia yang diketuai oleh Donghae, diketahui dari anggukan singkat kepalanya sambil berkata dengan jelas. "Ya, aku siap."

Donghae tersenyum singkat lalu dia mengeluarkan seberkas map berwarna krem dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Hari ini kau resmi menjadi anggota mafia. Dan untuk misi pertamamu, aku ingin kau mendampingi salah satu anggotaku untuk mengawal seorang pengusaha muda bernama Choi Siwon."

"Baik, aku paham. Tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa pelayan yang didepan tadi memanggilmu Aiden?"

"Hmm baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau satu hal. Sebenarnya nama asliku Aiden Lee von Einzbern. Aku generasi ketiga penerus keluarga Einzbern dari Austria." Jawab Donghae lalu dia kembali melanjutkan. "Nama Lee Donghae itu hanya nama samaranku agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui kalau aku salah satu pemimpin mafia keluarga Einzbern yang sekarang tinggal di Korea."

"Oh... jadi begitu." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah siap menjalankan misi ini. Sebentar lagi rekan barumu akan datang dari balik pintu."

Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menghadap pintu seolah tidak sabar menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu misinya. Terdengar derit pintu yang dibuka lalu masuklah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan stelan jas berwarna cokelat.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan orang yang datang. Dia lalu berteriak lantang sambil menunjuk orang tadi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan orang yang baru saja datang. Begitupun seorang namja yang baru saja datang tadi, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Changmin..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Di paragraf kedua ada hal2 yang berbau ekonomi, dan saya menyiratkan pesan tentang hal itu, mungkin beberapa dari reader ada yang tau maksud saya :D**

**Mian banget yang nungguin WonKyu scenes disini, kalo saya masukin di chapter ini nanti gak cukup T_T**

**Dan... ngetik di kelas itu gak nyaman banget -_- dijahilin temen2 o.O**

**Wanna give me ur feedback? *puppy eyes***

**Au revoir~ ^^**


End file.
